Office Confession (Liar)
by angelladyspring
Summary: (Based on Liar! Uncover the truth/ Office Deception). A lonely day on christmas at the office? Not if Reina can help Riona (MC). (Short christmas One-Shot)


**Disclaimer** : Office Deception and characters belong to Voltage Inc.

An: This fanfiction is inspired by the mobile otome game Liar! Uncover the truth and features characters from Office Deception. Having read the Office Deception Liar routes are suggested otherwise beware of spoilers.

 **Office Confession**

Working on christmas wasn't something to look forward to. In fact, most people hated it. For me, it simply was another work day. Even better than a normal work day, the atmosphere was quiet and nothing hindered my progress at getting done. Reviewing everyone's work while no one bothered me for once was something to look forward to. As team leader it was required of me to be there for whenever my team members needed me and I usually felt my responsibility was bringing my team forward. Not only that, I had a hard-working team and the care I put to them, they gave right back. I loved interacting with them but sometimes us ten being in one room was quite nosy. Still, I wouldn't have it any other way.

This year I stayed at work, too, like every year. My parents had invited me along their Australia trip, somehow they grew to love summer Christmas while I still preferred a winter Christmas. Because I had seen them at the beginning of December for my father's birthday I saw no reason why we'd need to see for Christmas. Birthdays were a much more personal day anyway in my opinion and I preferred seeing my father on his birthday rather than Jesus birthday. Anyway, I'd see my family soon again, as it was mother's birthday just the beginning of February. Seeing both my parents birthdays were in winter, adding one more visit (not to mention having to take one more day off and spending money on train tickets) was a rather hectic matter.

However, when I entered the empty office and switched the lights on, it fully hit me; I'd be alone the whole day. I had grown fond of my team around me and whenever Sunday work was required, at least one of my team members were here, mostly Keisuke and Reina or even May. Smiling at the thought at working with Reina, I started shuffling around my papers. Reina always managed to brighten my mood and her smile was infectious. No matter how I felt, she always succeeded in cheering me up and working Sundays with her was never dull. After working for a few hours, I decided I'd take a lunch break after looking through Reina's work. It proved to be tedious. Usually, Reina's work wasn't full of mistakes and at the end I decided, it had to be redone. Seeing as the client wanted it the day after Christmas I saw no choice but to order Reina back. Sighting I opened TalkTime and wrote her.

 _Hate to do this to you but could you come to the office? We need to revise your work. Tell me if today is okay or if tomorrow would be better._

Marking whatever I wanted to be redone and setting it on a separate pile than the good stuff I was surprised at the door opening. "Merry Christmas, Riona" shouted a very enthusiastic Reina. "I brought you homemade lunch" she beamed at me. "Huh, you are fast. Did you get my message?" It probably wasn't even ten minutes ago I wrote her. Reina seemed taken aback. "What message?" Quickly she checked her phone and her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Riona. I'll just stay then." She dropped herself on the nearest seat. "So, where do we start?" she asked, just when my stomach growled. "Maybe we can go back to homemade lunch?" I replied sheepishly. Homemade sounded wonderful, especially since I'd gone out to the supermarket otherwise. Reina's only answer was whipping out a few boxes containing food. "I hope you like it. I made a special Christmas meal with nut roasts and yule log for dessert. The recipes are all from Europe" Just when she finished, my stomach grumbled again. "Sorry, I was about to head out for lunch" I apologized. "But it smells good. If you don't mind, can I go heat it?" I offered. One thing I knew was Reina was a good cook and whenever she tried new recipes I got to try and give compliments. Reina nodded. "Let's go and get you fed"

"Wow that was delicious. You are a good chef, Reina. Your future husband will be one lucky guy" I praised her. "I could do with your homemade food everyday" Reina was a better chef than I ever would be. "Huh, yeah, future husband" She sounded off. "As if." She mumbled, almost too faint for me to hear. A shadow passed her features. "Hey, Reina, don't sound so sad. You will find someone. You are a beautiful woman, you give off a cheery attitude, you're a fabulous cook, you are adorable and funny, you just have to put you out there and speak to them." I tried to cheer her up but it didn't seem to work. I hated to see her like this. "But I already found someone. It's just my crush doesn't notice me even if I work so hard." She looked down again and played with her hands. "Then you need to confront your crush and tell him outright about your feelings. You will either be happy or be able to move on. But if I were him, there was no way I'd turn you down. I'd already have asked you out." Who in their right mind didn't notice Reina? I'd give that guy some piece of my mind if I found out who it was. He'd better make my little Reina happy. "Then why haven't you?" Reina asked with a small voice and looked up at me. "Why haven't you already asked me out?"

For a moment, my world stopped and I sucked in my breath. "What do you mean?" I gestured at her helplessly. "How much more obvious can I be?" Reina bit her lip. Her gaze was steady, hopeful and wistful, making my head spin. "I…" Was she saying what I thought she was telling me? "Reina, are you into girls?" I had wanted to ask something different, more specific but I couldn't bring myself to ask about me. Her head wobbled up and down. "Not just into any girl" she whispered. My heart stuttered. "Who?" I croaked. She reached out for me, cupping my face with her hand. "You" Then her lips met mine.

* * *

AN: Feedback is greatly appreciated, you don't even have to have an account to leave reviews.


End file.
